


Self-Service Spock

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Dark Humor, Drabble, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Why Spock always looked so placid on the T.V. series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sex and Spock TOS. This explains several things.

Spock knew the Enterprise women wanted him. The exotic Uhura stared unblinking at him and offered adult romance. Shy Chapel, the idealistic dreamer, was yearning for a gallant man to rescue her.

The men were no better. Kirk gazed at Spock with those bedroom eyes and offered to be a bottom. Flirty McCoy used bickering as foreplay as he touched Spock with his magic hands.

But it was his own hands Spock preferred. They swept below his waistband as he stood with his back to the others on the bridge. 

Spock sighed. Father said he should stop doing those things.

**Author's Note:**

> I intend no disrespect to Spock TOS or Leonard Nimoy. Both were wonderful people and had great senses of humor. Well, at least Nimoy did. Nobody knows for sure about Spock.  
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
